Dungeon
Dungeons are where players spend stamina to fight stages which offers gold and items as rewards. There are currently 5 worlds, Setarian Kingdom, Heart of the Great Land, Dark Slayer's Territory, Collapsed Tower and Lava Hell. Setarian Kingdom Consist of 10 stages, 5 monster maps and 5 boss maps. Clearing 30 times of each map will award 5 gems except the first stage which only gives 3, thus completing everything will award 71 gems. Heart of the Great Land Heart of the Great Land is the 2nd world and consists of 10 stages, 5 monster maps and 5 boss maps. The 6th map, Berserker Skullfish consists of a boss which can only be damaged by elemental damage (i.e. fire). Completing each map 30 times will give 5 gems, as such completing everything will award 75 gems. Dark Slayer's Territory Dark Slayer's Territory is the 3rd world and consists of unknown stages, 5 monster maps and 5 boss maps. Completing each map 30 times will give 5 gems, as such completing everything will award 75 gems. *Snowy Field (5 Stamina) **Makalu's (Toledo the Wind, 5-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Ogre) **Cool Slope (Haman the Fighter, 5-Star Shield) (Enemy - Ogre) **Peak Road (Rapier Master Felice, 6-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Ogre) **Ice Road (1) (Mimi the Wildcat, 6-Star Shield) (Enemy - Ogre) **Frozen (Wendy the Hunter, Steel Ingot) (Enemy - Ogre) **Mine Entrance (Naive Hachi, 4-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Ogre) **Ice Road (2) (Hakarim the Warrior, Hexagonal Ruby) (Enemy - Ogre) **Forever Frozen Land (Sophia the Swordsman, 6-Star Weapon, 6-Star Shield) (Enemy - Ogre) *Strong Bighand (7 Stamina) (Icy Sebastian) (Enemy - Ogre) *Snowstorm (5 Stamina) **Frozen Waste (Bruce the Guard, 6-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Orc) **Eternal Glacier (Brian the Mercenary, 6-Star Shield) (Enemy - Orc) **Dark Forest (Steely Raymond, 6-Star Weapon, 6-Star Shield) (Enemy - Orc) **Frozen Orc's Village (1) (Sophia the Swordsman, Alloy Ingot) (Enemy - Orc) **Frozen Orc's Village (2) (James the Squire, Triangular Emerald) (Enemy - Skeleton) **Frozen Orc's VIllage (3) (Wendy the Hunter, 7-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Skeleton) **Frozen Grave (Sacrificial Swan, 7-Star Shield) (Enemy - Orc) *Fighter Zarkus (7 Stamina) (Devoted Lucia) (Enemy - Orc) *Cursed Field (6 Stamina) **Darkened Land (Sacrificial Swan, 6-Star Shield) (Enemy - Dark Elves) **Dead Forest (Toledo the Wind, 7-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Dark Elves) **Withered Tree (Haman the Fighter, 7-Star Shield) (Enemy - Dark Elves) **Demon Followers (1) (Rapier Master Felice, Alloy Ingot) (Enemy - Dark Elves) **Way to the Castle (2) (Hakarim the Warrior, 7-Star Weapon, 7-Star Shield) (Enemy - Dark Elves) **Demon Followers (2) (Gentle Luka, Triangular Emerald) (Enemy - Dark Elves) **Way to the Castle (1) (James the Squire, 6-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Dark Elves) *Elvacil the Empress (7 Stamina) (Maylin the Tiny Witch) *Cloud Castle (1st - 5th Floor) (6 Stamina) **Cloud Castle (1st Floor) (James the Squire, 7-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Living Armor) **Cloud Castle (2nd Floor) (Grace the Guardian, 7-Star Shield) (Enemy - Living Armor) **Cloud Castle (3rd Floor) (Richard the Iron Knight, 7-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Living Armor) **Magician's Room (Kaiyen the Squire, Adamant Ingot) (Enemy - Living Armor) **Magician's Lab (Bruce the Guard, Square Emerald) (Enemy - Living Armor) **Cloud Castle (5th Floor) (Sophia the Swordsman, 8-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Living Armor) **Waiting Room (Xiao Ling the Fighter, 8-Star Shield) (Enemy - Living Armor) *Carlos the 3rd (7 Stamina) (XiaoMing the Monk) (Enemy - Living Armor) *Cloud Castle (6th-10th) (6 Stamina) **Cloud Castle (6th Floor) (Wendy the Hunter, Adamant Ingot) (Enemy - Goblins) **Cloud Castle (7th Floor) (Innocent Nicia, Square Emerald) (Enemy - Orge) **Cloud Castle (8th Floor) (Toledo the Wind, 8-Star Weapon) (Enemy - Orc) **Queen's Place (Haman the Fighter, 8-Star Shield) (Enemy - Dark Elves) **Waiting Room (Raiper Master Felice, 8-Star Weapon, 8-star Shield) (Enemy - Pirates) **Cloud Castle (9th Floor) (Gentle Luka, 8-Star Weapon, 8-star Shield) (Enemy - Lizard) **Cloud Castle (10th Floor) (Brave Kanan, Orichalcum Ingot) (Enemy - Mummy) **Hangman's Passage (Hakarim the Warrior, Pentagonal Emerald) (Enemy - Imps) *Satyr (7 stamina) (Patricia of the Wind) (Enemy - Imps) Collapsed Tower Collapsed Tower's (CT) Territory is the 4th world and consists of end game content. It will be hard for you to complete this last mission unless you have the right allies. It is suggested that you complete the 1st map with at least one 6* ally but even then it will be hard. It is advised that you enter CT with three 6* allies. As you go through the maps, you will need stronger 6* allies. Lava Hell Lava hell is the hardest map in the game. All the enemies are of the Dragon Tribe, and it is highly suggested that you obtain a full team of six stars before entering Lava Hell. Lava hell is also the only place where you can unlock the 12 star weap from the bm. The 12 star whip has a chance of getting 1000 + elemental every 3rd attack.